Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rising Storm
by Dan Prower
Summary: Following mysterious occurrences which caused a young human girl to end up in a world where only Pokemon exist, the fateful meeting of Max and Jay foreshadows one hell of an adventure. (Cover image owned by daphnemoon on DeviantART!)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1 – Awakening

**A/N: This story was completely spontaneous! I hadn't planned on doing a Pokèmon fic until much later. Surprise, everyone! Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon or any associated products/services. They belong to GameFreak and Nintendo)**

(1) "Run!"

(2) "I am running!"

(1) "Then run faster!"

*KRASH!*

(1) "Aagh! They've broken through! We have to get out NOW!"

(2) "There's no way we'll both make it. You go, D!"

(1) "What? What are you saying?!"

(2) "Just go! … I'm not afraid... I'll do anything to stop-"

(1) "LOOK OUT!"

*ZZWOMMM!*

(1) "NO!"

…

* * *

_What a beautiful morning... I'm glad I decided to take my weekly constitutional today. _A young eevee was strolling down a dirt path through the sunflower fields. His light brown fur with its cream-colored tufts was beginning to get damp from morning dew, and his deep green eyes were radiating happiness and energy. _I wonder what kind of mission we might get today... I guess Kyla will tell me if anything came in the mail when I get back._ The eevee inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air and waking himself up a bit more. Then suddenly he got an odd feeling... An instinct, perhaps.

"Unh..."

_What was that? _He stopped walking for a moment to listen for that sound again. "H-hello?"

"Ohm... Agh..."

It seemed that the noises were coming from the north side of the trail. The young eevee waded into the flowers, ears perked and wary of anything that may be nearby. _Through all these bright yellow petals, surely it can't be that difficult to pick out something separate. _After searching for a moment, he came to a small clearing in the field. There was a rock near the center of the open area, and someone was laying on the ground next to it, unconscious!

"Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked. No response. The eevee hopped over to the body, which turned out to be that of a vulpix. He glanced at its head, _eyes are closed;_ and then looked for a heartbeat - _yup, this person's alive! _Judging by the proportions of the vulpix's chest to the rest of the body, he assumed it to be female. He put one paw on her right shoulder and shook it gently. "Hey, wake up," he pleaded. "I don't want to find somebody and never get to know them. Please, you've gotta be okay."

After about a minute of this, and no sign of acknowledgment from the vulpix, the eevee started to panic a bit. He had a paw on each shoulder now, and was shaking three times as hard as before. "Come on!" he shouted, "wake up! Be healthy!" Finally, the vulpix's eyes slid open just a bit, and the eevee eased off.

The vulpix lifted her head slowly and glanced around. "Where... am I?"

Her voice confirmed that he was right – she's female. "Why, you're in Sunny Meadow!"

Her eyes went wide at this. She looked around everywhere for whoever had answered her somewhat rhetorical question, but found only an eevee sitting a few inches away and tilting its head at her. "Who said that?" she asked, still looking at the eevee.

Puzzled, he replied. "Me, of course! Who else would it be?"

Her mouth fell agape and she did not know how to respond. "You... can talk?"

"Well, duh. Same as you. Why is that surprising..?"

"...T-t-talking... P-pokèmon..." was all the vulpix could muster. The eevee frowned slightly at this. What a strange person.

"You're... not from around here, are you? Acting a bit odd for a vulpix, I should think."

This got her thinking. Was she from around here? _Where am I from? … I can't seem to remember._ "I... don't know. I can't remember a thing." Then something hit her. "Wait... did you just call me a vulpix?"

"Well, I don't know your name," the eevee reasoned. "I figured it was best to address you by your species. Sorry if I've offended you or something." _So strange... I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. _"I'm Jay, by the way. Nice to meet you, err..?"

But she was too busy to respond. _What does he mean, a vulpix?_ Suddenly she realized she was down on all four limbs, and it felt natural. She looked down at her hands – or where they should've been – and found two furry, burnt orange paws. Then she brought her head back up and twisted it around backwards. Tails had appeared where there once was nothing. Not _a_ tail... _six_ of them. The realization started kicking in, but she just couldn't fully believe it. _I've turned into a Pokèmon!_

During all this, Jay sat nearby, waiting and wondering what was the matter. Finally the vulpix's chocolate brown eyes focused on him once more, but there was something glazing them. Confusion... and perhaps a hint of fear. "What's the matter?" he asked calmly, hoping there was something he could do to help.

"I've turned into a vulpix..." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Jay said. "I didn't quite catch that."

"You were right..." she admitted, a bit more audibly, "I've somehow turned into a vulpix..."

Jay looked quite confused at this latest remark. "You say that as if you weren't one before... Who are you?"

The vulpix thought about this for a moment. She discovered that she didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know. All I know for sure is that I was once a human... I think I'm about 17... And I remember my name. But nothing else."

Jay heard everything she said, but couldn't get over the 'human' part. "Are you serious? You're a human?"

"Well, I _was_, but I'm not sure you could technically say that now..."

"It's unheard of..." Jay couldn't contain his curiosity and excitement. "You'd best come with me. I couldn't live with myself if I were to just let you wander an unfamiliar area alone, and you can't go telling every Pokèmon in Treasure Town that you're a human who became a vulpix overnight. Either they would ignore you 'cause they don't believe you, or they'd try to chase you off."

"But you believe me, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm the co-founder and acting leader of Team Storm, not to mention being a Pokèmon with seven potential evolutions. I try to keep an open mind. Plus, you don't seem to be the type of person to lie to someone they just met."

"Oh, thank you!" The vulpix jumped up without warning and tackled Jay with a bear hug. "Thank you for believing in me! I've never met anyone so kind! ...Or at least, I don't think I have."

Jay struggled out of her grasp and jumped backup onto his feet. He blushed a bit at her actions and what she'd said, but she didn't seem to notice. Then he set off back through the sunflowers and toward the dirt path, motioning for her to follow. _I wonder how long I've been here. _The sun was noticeably higher in the sky than when he'd first gotten there, and Jay decided that he needed to get back home to his Team's base. "I guess you should come back home with me. I really need to get back, I've been out longer than usual already and Kyla will be wondering what's keeping me."

The vulpix simply gave a nod and followed him along. "So," Jay continued, "you said you remember your name. What is it?"

_...Max,_ she thought, _my name is Max._ Max told Jay her name.

"Max," Jay repeated. "Odd sort of a name... but I like it." And with that, the two new companions – or, dare I say, friends – set off toward home. They had no idea what adventures and other assorted events they were to share in the impending future...


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

Chapter 2 – Getting To Know You

**A/N: So, I was looking back over the first installment of this. "Other assorted events"… Good job ending your chapters, Danny. T.T (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon or any associated products/services. They belong to GameFreak and Nintendo)  
**

* * *

The sun rose higher in the bright blue sky, telling the world that it was now about 10:15 in the morning. Two small, doglike figures strolled across a bridge on all fours. One of them was an eevee, and he led the other - a vulpix - through the area; the vulpix was apparently unfamiliar with her surroundings. They reached the end of the bridge and took the first available left, down a short dirt path leading to a small residence with a sign out front which read:

_Team Storm_

_Exploration/Rescue Team_

"_We'll get the job _

_done, no matter _

_how much it takes!"_

_Active Members_

_-Jay_

_-Kyla_

_Team Storm, _Max thought to herself._ That's the second time I've heard that. I'm getting curious now…_ As the companions neared the front door of the little lavender-colored house, said door opened with a slam. A female buneary took one large bound outside and landed on Jay the eevee.

"_WHERE_ HAVE YOU _BEEN_?" The buneary punched Jay hard, but a bit halfheartedly. She then stood up, crossed her tiny arms over the puft fur covering her chest, and glared at him expectantly with piercingly icy eyes. She glanced at Max the vulpix, and then turned back to Jay. "And who, if you please, is _this_?" she asked him, her voice sharp as a steel type.

Jay was attempting to get back to his feet, shaking his head to clear it as he did so. _Yeesh,_ he thought. _Some warm welcome I get from my teammate._ "Look, Kyla, I found her in the sunflower fields while I was out walking this morning. She was unconscious and doesn't know the area. I had to help! That's why I took longer today, okay? Chill." Jay stared Kyla down and waited for her to respond.

Max appreciated how Jay avoided mentioning right off the bat that she had almost completely lost her memory, had nowhere to go, and wasn't always a Pokèmon. But she couldn't express her gratitude now. The buneary Jay had called "Kyla" was replying to him.

"Oh…" Kyla looked somewhat embarrassed now. She seemed to shrink a couple inches as her shoulders slumped and she did her best to avoid her friend's gaze. "Umm. Sorry, Jay," she offered. _He's right; I do need to learn to calm myself…_ "It's just, you know I get worried. It's nearly half past ten! You're never out past ten, and ten itself is a stretch." The young buneary put her hands behind her back and continued staring at the ground. _Stop being so over worried, Kyla. Keep a level head._

"I know how you are, Kyla," the little eevee replied. "It's fine. Anyway, meet Max! Max, this is Kyla. She's my partner and my best friend, and this is where we live."

_Partner? Oh… _"Hi there, Kyla," Max offered in greeting. "Glad to meet you. As Jay said, I really don't know where I am, at all. Er, I hope I'm not intruding, seeing as you two are partners." The buneary blushed a bit and angled her head slightly toward the ground at this last remark.

"Umm…" was all Kyla could manage.

"That's… not what I meant by partners, Max." Jay blushed along with Kyla as he said this. "Teammates. Comrades. Y'know… not mates."

_Ohh! Oops._ Max sweatdropped. "Hehe. Uh, sorry. Got the wrong idea there… I guess I must be the type of person to jump to conclusions."

On that slightly awkward note, Kyla decided to keep the conversation moving. "Yeah, we've known each other all our lives. We were apparently left outside the front door of our parents' house at the same time. We were raised as brother and sister by a pair of mienshao who adopted us. Odd that we just happen to look so alike…"

Max agreed with that. Jay and Kyla shared their medium-length dark brown fur and puffy cream-colored collars. She was still curious about this whole team thing, though; she decided to bring it into question. "So, by partners, I guess you were talking about this 'Team Storm', yes? What's that all about?"

The adopted siblings brightened at the mention of their little organization. "Ah, so you saw our advertisement there, eh?" asked Kyla.

"Not only that, sis-" Jay interjected, "I kinda mentioned it to her already. Since you asked, Max, there's something I wanted to show you. How about we all go inside?" The excited eevee didn't wait for an answer, rushing in the door which Kyla had left open and leaving a trail of dust behind him. This left the two girls outside together, Max quite confused and Kyla rolling her eyes at her brother's... being of himself. _Slow your role, Jay, _the brown bunny thought._ You just met this girl._

Kyla decided to take the opportunity to chat with her new potential friend a bit as they slowly followed Jay inside. "So, Max," she began, drawing the attention of the addressed, "been a vulpix long?" Max's facial expression turned to one of shock and... _Is that panic I detect? How odd._

"W-why would you ask something s-silly like that?" _Is she psychic or something? I thought buneary were normal-types!_

The retort was met with a humored expression from Kyla. _Goodness me, I seem to have startled her._ "I was only joking, promise. Didn't mean to... offend you, or anything. It's just, you seem a bit wobbly on your feet." She closed the door as Max followed her into the front room of the house.

Max had known she wasn't completely steady on her new four paws, she had even fallen over once on the walk here. But, talking to Jay, she had almost been able to forget her troubles... She was hoping it wasn't too obvious to others. _Dammit,_ she thought. _I need to practice walking, I'm not exactly accustomed to all-fours._

While Max was pondering over this, Kyla continued thoughtfully, "But I guess you have had quite a day. You really don't know how you got here?" Max shook her head. "Well, where are you from?"

"Littleroot Town," Max admitted, and as soon as she'd said it she smacked herself mentally. _She wont know where that is, it's probably not a real place in this world! She's gonna know something's up._

"Littleroot Town?" Kyla repeated. "I've never heard of it. You must really be far from home. What could've happened, I wonder?" What indeed. It was hard to say at the time.

At this point the two girls had crossed the front room and entered a door into what seemed to be the kitchen-area. Max had no time to look around and take it in though, as at that moment Jay came dashing in before them through one of two doors leading farther into the house. "What's taking you two so long?" he exclaimed. _Girls. Always take forever to get somewhere. _"Come on!" With that, he was off again, dashing into the door to the right of the one he'd just come out of.

As the over-eccentric eevee entered this other room, his buneary sister had a change of composure; from calm as a sleepy cat to something more like a wild boar who just found the thief of its truffles. "HEY!" she yelled as she ran in after him, "What're you doing in my room!" Max was left all alone in the kitchen for just a moment, but decided to follow her new companions and see what all the fuss was about.

When Max entered what was apparently Kyla's bedroom, she found said buneary holding Jay to the ground and beating him with her fluffy ears. Max sweatdropped as she stood shyly in the doorway watching the struggle, she was sure Kyla was about to pop a blood vessel or something. Though he couldn't escape her hold, the intruder was trying to reason with his captor.

"Hey! I was just looking for the bag!"

"What bag?!"

"The Treasure Bag!"

"Why would it be in my room?"

"I checked my room and it's not there! Besides, you carried it yesterday!"

Kyla stopped hitting Jay, but didn't let him go just yet. "Well next time, at least ask me before you come in here! Please!" _Boys. Never ask, just assume._

"Fine, fine!" Kyla slowly got off her brother and let him up. "Geez, I don't see why it's such a big deal..."

Kyla remembered that she had tossed the bag under her bed and went to grab it. As she did so, she gave her reasoning. "You might see something you shouldn't," she said. "Heck, you might see your birthday present! I don't want it spoiled."

"But my birthday's not for, like, another seven months." As Jay said this he realized who he was talking to. _The most organized person in the universe..._ "Oh, never mind. Sorry."

It hit them both at the same time. "Max!" they exclaimed simultaneously, as they redirected their gazes to the vulpix sitting patiently in the doorway. She had watched the entire interaction, and was now chuckling to herself lightly.

She opened her milk-chocolatey eyes and addressed the two brown creatures before her. "You guys are funny," she told them. "I think we're going to be very good friends." She beamed and the aforementioned siblings grinned back at her.

* * *

"So, quick recap."

The three young Pokèmon had returned to the main room in the front of the house and were sitting on the floor in sort of a circle. They were surrounding a red backpack and some other small items and examining all contents intently. Max was now about to go back over everything the others had told her. She pointed at the bag first.

"This," she said, "is the Treasure Bag. You can hold all kinds of stuff in it, and it has unbelievable storage space." She then pointed to a small circular badge with some kind of odd pearl in the center, and wings made of an unrecognizable metal. "This is the team badge, which holds information about every member (said information can only be accessed by a member) and allows a member to use it to teleport their self, any other team members, or a rescued Pokèmon back to a place of similar recognition."

Max continued, proceeding to point out some of the items like Oran Berries, Griph Stones, and the Reviver Seed (which there was only one of). When she had finished, she sat up straight with her rear legs lying flat underneath her and her forepaws placed under her chest, holding her up. She looked at Jay and Kyla for the first time since she'd begun reciting, and saw the astonished expressions on their faces.

Jay spoke first. "Wow. I mean, just... It took me like five days to remember all that stuff. How did you do that?"

"Eidetic memory," Max replied simply as she shrugged.

Jay looked very confused. Kyla didn't seem to know what Max had meant either, but she shook her head to clear it and turned to Jay. "Okay, that's all good and well," she said, "but I've just thought... what exactly are we getting at here?"

"I wanted to ask if she would join the team, of course. I mean," he turned to Max again, "I guess I should've said something before making you memorize all that stuff... hehe... But, either way. Would you be interested?" He gazed longingly at Max, revealing his great hope that she would say yes...

...But Kyla responded first. "Wait, what?" She almost completely lost her composure as she jumped up onto her feet, and she had to turn to Max in an attempt to remain calm. "Max, it's not that I have a problem with you joining us, but don't you want to figure out where you came from and how you got here, so we can get you back home?" At this point, Max lowered her head to stare at the floor and tried to hide her concern. Kyla turned back to Jay, and began giving him quite a tongue lashing. "And _you_. Once again, I would have no problem with Max joining Team Storm. You could've said something to me first, though! I'm your sister, for Arceus' sake! Talk to me, man! _What _is with you today?"

When Kyla finished yelling at him and stood staring, waiting for an answer, Jay turned to Max. "I guess she has to find out at some point anyway, huh?" Max nodded slowly and lifted her head back to her friends. Kyla glanced back and forth between the two of them, extremely curious now as to what they hadn't revealed to her. Jay spoke once more, this time to his sister. "There's something you should know about Max..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. So this took a bit longer than I had intended. But whatever, I think it's good. Please let me know what you think, oh devoted readers! ^_^ Rate/rev/sub, and have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back It Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon or any associated products/services. They belong to GameFreak and Nintendo**

**Claimer: Characters and locations presented in this piece of literature belong to me.**

**This will be the last time these claims are made in this story, yet they will remain true. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Back It Up

*BLEEECCH!* "Oh... Fuck..."

1:00 AM. Max preferred to never be up at such an ungodly hour, but she found it extremely difficult to sleep while retching every ten minutes or so. She had been back and forth from the toilet to Kyla's bedroom since about 8:30 the previous evening, constantly emptying her digestive system and hoping there was an end to the pain. _Stupid Picha Berry..._

_Ugh. It's always the wrong place at the wrong time. _Having nothing else to do, and seeing no end to her vomiting streak anytime soon, Max thought back over all the events which had led to her being in this predicament.

* * *

_14 Hours Earlier..._

"WHAT? No way! It's unheard of!"

Kyla's outburst was not entirely unexpected, but it still left Max with a slight chill. _That little bunny can certainly get excited… and loud. _Max turned her attention to Jay as he began reassuring his sister.

"Yes, yes. She's from the future, okay? Don't get your big ears in a knot!"

Max didn't understand why Jay had told Kyla this falsity. It was no less farfetch'd than the truth. She resolved to not focus on this and ask him later; mainly because a certain buneary had just knocked her to the ground out of pure excitement. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Max!" Kyla offered. "It's just... I've never met anyone from a different timeline before! I'm so excited!"

"Eccentric is more like it..." Jay mumbled. He began to wonder why he'd said anything at all. _I should've figured something like this would happen. I'll have to apologize to Max later._

"Sorry, what?" Kyla asked simply. "I didn't catch that."

"Never mind..."

Max felt awkward now. Jay still was not giving his "sister" the truth. "Um, guys?"

"Hold that thought, Max – Jay, _what_ did you say?"

Jay put on a gruff expression. "Nothing, okay? I already told you to forget it!"

Kyla was determined, though. "I won't give up that easily!" She tackled him to the ground much like before, and put him in a deadlock. Jay wasn't going to get away with making fun of her. "You'd better tell me what you said, or I'll-"

The two were knocked apart into opposite walls by a small, explosive ball of energy. Both gave up their struggle so as to find out what exactly caused the deflective force. It wasn't much of a mystery; Max was panting hard, her forelegs bent leaving her hunched over, and she glared ferociously at where the brown Pokèmon were recently rolling around. "STOP," she ordered.

A gleam shone in Max's eyes for but a second, and then her gaze lightened. _What did I just do..?_

"Er... sorry, Max," Jay said. "We were getting off topic."

"Yeah, majorly off topic," Kyla agreed. She scratched her head, "Why did that even happen?"

"Either way, it's not important." _I need to tell Kyla the truth, if she's ever going to trust and understand, and if she's going to help me get answers._ Max was resolved. "Kyla, Jay didn't tell you the whole truth about me. In fact, that was a pretty pathetic lie, Jay..."

"Hey!"

"The truth is," Max continued, ignoring Jay's interjection, "I don't know where I'm from. Or when, for that matter... Maybe I am from the future. But I don't remember anything about my former self, other than my name and that I'm pretty sure I was a human."

* * *

"I'm still pretty sure you're crazy," Kyla admitted. "Both of you. I thought the whole future thing was pretty cool, but now you're saying you were a human from some other world, and you somehow turned into a Pokèmon, transported to our world (where there are no humans), and developed super-amnesia. Sure, that makes sense."

Four hours later, the three companions were walking further down the road, in the direction Max had not been before. _They said something about 'Fortune Valley'. Are we headed to some kind of backwater town?_ They continued walking, not passing up much but trees along the way, and there seemed to be a stream up ahead, in the distance.

"Look, sis, I know it sounds a bit odd, but what else do we have to go on?" Jay stopped and looked up at the sky as he voiced his next thought. "Besides... I've got this weird feeling that something like this has happened before..."

The girls blinked almost simultaneously and stared at him for a moment, confused. "Oh, what do I know, anyway?" Jay continued on, turning his gaze back to his female companions. "Right now, what we need to do is-"

Jay was unable to finish his sentence as something quick-moving and purple thrust into him; both he and the mystery Pokèmon vanished into the forest on the side of the road. Thinking quickly, Kyla and Max dashed in after them. _Oh, why do we keep getting cut off today?_ Kyla began running faster alongside Max at this thought.

* * *

_Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?_ Well, Max had discovered something new about herself, at least.

After chasing Jay's scent through the forest for a moment, the girls had stumbled into a clearing. Not very comforting, as they found the clearing to be filled with ekans. There were five of them; one was slightly larger than the others, and it seemed to be at the head of the gang. Another sitting close by had Jay caught in a Wrap attack.

"Girls, go! Run!"

"_Mmmm... Not sso fasssst."_

The big ekans was talking now, addressing Kyla and Max. His voice was... slippery, at best. Max didn't like that one bit. Apparently she was deadly afraid of snakes.

"What do you want with us, assholes?" Kyla summoned up her courage and challenged the snake's presence. "Spit it out already! We don't have all day."

"_Ohh, feisty. I like that. But that iss not related to what we are doing here... Nor are you." _The purple serpent was being tricky and outright at the same time, somehow, and he didn't seem like the type of guy you'd want to push over the edge. The other ekans seemed to know this, as they stayed quiet the entire time and let the boss do the dirty work.

"_We only want your friend here. Eevee meat is the most deliciousss, you ssee. Hmm, yess. We are a nomadic pack and need food. So... if you leave him with uss, we'll let you live. Jussst go on."_

"Letting us live sure sounds generous," Kyla began,

"-but you're not taking our friend," Max finished for her.

"_So be it. Stay back, all of you! I will fight alone, the honorable way," _As soon as he had ordered his lackeys to stay back, the serpent lunged.

Both girls dodged the attack, and Kyla came back around quickly for a Jump Kick to the back of the head. It landed, but even though the ekans was fazed, he was able to swiftly swat the buneary away with his pointed tail. Kyla was knocked off to the side. By this point Max had come back around; no sooner had the ekans knocked Kyla away from him than Max delivered a Flame Wheel to his mid torso. _Does an ekans even have a torso? Oh well._

Max could tell he was in great pain, and she saw this as a good chance to try and reason. "Ready to give up, _bitch_?"

Unfortunately, this particular ekans had incredible pain tolerance. And when she emphasized the last word the way she did, he'd had enough. He shot straight at her and bit down with his Poison Fang before she had time to think.

Max was thrown onto the ground, convulsing and unable to counter the move. "NO!" Kyla shouted. She lunged at the big snake once more, this time delivering punch after punch to his face and neck. She finished off with a rage-supercharged Ice Punch. The ekans was knocked to the ground yet again, this time really unable to get up again.

"_Aaaghh... Fine, you win! Murdoch... releasse the prisssoner..."_ With these words, the ekans in charge fainted. The ekans who had been holding Jay captive ended his Wrap, and rushed over to help his three companions carry their leader. They slithered away in fear, as quickly as they could muster, and left the other three Pokèmon behind.

Kyla helped Jay up, and the reunited siblings rushed over to examine Max. She had stopped wriggling around, but there was a small pool of vomit around her and foam at the corners of her mouth. She looked to her new friends pleadingly, trying to make them understand without words. _Help... me..._

The brown Pokèmon needed no initiative. Jay began digging through the Treasure Bag, and pulled his paw out when he found a soft pink berry. "Aha!" His sister snatched it from him; she bent over Max and began feeding her the "Pecha Berry". What none of them expected was the effect.

Once about half of the berry was gone, Max had another quick spaz attack followed by fainting. "What?" Kyla exclaimed, "That's not supposed to happen!"

"Oh no..." Jay said with sudden realization. "We were feeding her a lookalike item! Now she must be poisoned _worse!_ Move, Kyla!"

He pushed his sister out of the way and laid his paws on Max's chest. He pushed down _hard_ several times in an attempt to wake her up, but to no avail. _Looks like I'll have to resort to old reliable,_ he thought. _Here goes..._ The unconscious vulpix's mouth was already slightly agape, so Jay leaned in to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

His lips came into contact with her own, but right as Jay was about to blow air into her lungs, Max woke up and her eyelids popped open. For only a fleeting second they gazed into each other's eyes without moving. Then Max's cheeks puffed up.

Kyla, who had by now recovered from being knocked away by Jay, in turn knocked him out of the way just before Max turned her head and retched on the ground nearby. She then found that while she still felt very sick, she was once again able to stand up and move around. All three Pokèmon stood still for several minutes, glancing back and forth at one another. All were blushing; Max and Jay for what just passed between them a moment before, and Kyla for having witnessed it.

Finally, Jay broke the silence. "I motion that we call it a day."

Kyla and Max, both at once: "AGREED."

* * *

Well, that was fun! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, everybody, but I'm BACK! Hope you all enjoyed, please re-

**?: Hold it, hold it!**

Wha..?

**Kyla: You've got some explaining to do, mister! What was all that about _us_ getting off topic?**

Gah! What the-

**Jay: Yeah, what a load of BS! That whole scene was pointless!**

**Max: Actually, I think that part had some character development in it, if you squint. But what do I know? I can't even remember how I got here.**

I guess the legends are true, characters _can_ invade authors' comments! I'd better get out of here...

**Kyla: Hey, where do you think _you're_ going?**

Uh-oh. I need to talk with these guys, maybe I can get them to calm down somehow. Please rev/sub guys, thanks for reading and have a good day! _Ciao!_


End file.
